Skrall War
The Skrall War was a war fought on Bara Magna between the Rock Tribe, allied with the Bone Hunters, and the Glatorian from the other tribes. History After [[The Shattering|''"The Shattering"]], the Skrall were forced to take up residence in the northern reaches of Bara Magna. The Baterra, mechanical shape-shifters designed to kill armed combatants, began attacking the Rock Tribe, eliminating many of them. Nearly all of the leader-class Skrall fell to the assassins, until Tuma was the only one remaining. His continuous efforts to defeat the machines failed, and he organized a migration south, toward where the majority of the population was. He abandoned the Sisters of the Skrall, despising their presence. The Skrall moved into the uninhabited city of Roxtus, and Tuma began making plans to defeat the Baterra. He decided that the open plains of Bara Magna would be the perfect place for their fight, and knew that they would need to conquer the land to ensure their success. He set out to discover just how united the villages were, and upon viewing the social system the tribes had set up, he began having the Rock Tribe participate in it as well. Tuma also had the Skrall kidnap Agori, Glatorian, and Vorox that they found in the wastelands, putting them to work in Roxtus and using them for his own purposes. One of their captives, Metus, offered his services to Tuma in order to preserve his own well-being. Tuma accepted his proposal, and Metus began providing useful information to the Rock Tribe. Tuma made several alliances with desert inhabitants to further his plans. He joined forces with the Bone Hunters, though he regarded them as expendable. Metus began serving as a liaison between the two. He also made deals with Telluris and Sahmad, two of the remaining members of the Iron Tribe. Warfare In the year that followed, the Skrall dominated within the arena, never losing a match. The tribes slowly began losing access to the already finite resources at their disposal. Meanwhile, Tuma used the Bone Hunters to attack the trade caravans in the Dunes of Treason, seeking to further isolate the villages. Though Tuma's plans were proceeding, the elite Skrall Stronius became displeased by their slow progress and assembled a squad of Skrall to secretly raid the villages in hopes of turning them against each other. The scheme failed and Stronius was punished when Tuma found out about it. In response to the Vorox attacks on Skrall and Bone Hunters, Tuma had the exiled Glatorian Malum kidnapped, so that he could learn how to have some sort of influence over the Vorox. Malum refused to cooperate and tricked the Skrall, successfully managing to escape. Iconox also took steps to defend its' caravans from the Bone Hunters by plotting out another route that avoided the Dunes of Treason by passing through the Black Spike Mountains and Creep Canyon. The first caravan to attempt this made it to Vulcanus after numerous battles with Skrall and Vorox, but the route was deemed too dangerous to be used again. After conducting several tests, Tuma learned the Baterra were much closer than expected. The Skrall leader moved up his plans, but was also forced to grant Metus more status among the Skrall in return for his help in defeating the Baterra. He also returned north to visit the Sisters of the Skrall, in an attempt to secure their assistance. The Sisters initially refused to ally with him, but Tuma provided them with information about Angonce that they sought, and they agreed to destroy any Baterra that they encountered. Battle of Atero At the end of the first year of the Skrall habitation on Bara Magna, the system's economy had been crippled. The Skrall were depriving the other villages of their resources, as were the Bone Hunters, causing the Agori to start feeling afraid and insecure. Tuma ordered the warrior-class Skrall to form a large army, and attack the city of Atero during the Great Tournament that was taking place there. The Glatorian present at the city attempted to repel the Skrall invasion, but were overwhelmed by the size of the attacking force. The defenders were forced to retreat with the Agori. The Skrall proceeded to destroy Atero. Though the attack did little damage to the villages themselves, whose economic situation remained the same, it added to the fear the tribes already felt toward the Skrall. The Agori traders started making requests for Glatorian to escort their caravans, but due to the limited number of warriors present, these became less frequent, further damaging the villages. Raid on Vulcanus Tuma arranged for the Bone Hunters to attack the village of Vulcanus, providing them with detailed plans of the villages new fortifications. However, he also sought to make the test more challenging for the Bone Hunters, and the plans fell into the hands of the Glatorian as well. Now prepared for the attack, the Fire Tribe began planning Vulcanus's defense. Gelu, who had first discovered the plans, teamed up with Ackar to convince Malum to attack a Bone Hunter camp, while other Glatorian were sent to hire yet more warriors. During the process, Gresh discovered the Bone Hunters planned to attack from Iron Canyon and the three Glatorian, along with Kiina, Strakk, and numerous Agori managed to repel that first assault. Convinced the threat was over, Raanu dismissed the Glatorian, but they returned, along with others, to frustrate the Bone Hunters' second attempt to raid the village. Attack on Tajun The Skrall, united with the Bone Hunters, finally started their campaign to conquer the desert by attacking Tajun. The combined army invaded and destroyed the Water Tribe village, defeating and badly injuring Glatorian Gresh. The Jungle fighter had been in the village at the time for a practice bout and had spotted the invading force first, allowing most of the Agori to flee. Gresh was rescued by Ackar, Kiina, and planetary newcomer Mata Nui, informing them of the Skrall-Bone Hunter alliance. The group managed to knock out a few Bone Hunter sentries left to patrol the demolished village, and escaped. Mata Nui assisted the Glatorian in their efforts to defeat the Skrall, granting the Glatorian he was with Elemental Powers. Assault on Tesara After the Tajun assault, Mata Nui, Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, and Berix proceeded to Tesara to warn that village of the new threat. Reaching the village, Ackar and Mata Nui informed the Agori there of the alliance between Skrall and Bone Hunters and managed to convince them to end the Glatorian system and unite in an effort to defeat the Skrall. Shortly after, Kiina and Berix were captured by Bone Hunters in the Hot Springs. Mata Nui decided to rescue them, while leaving behind the other Glatorian to defend Tesara. Shortly after his departure, the combined Skrall-Bone Hunter army arrived in Tesara, but was repelled by a force of Glatorian and Agori. Battle of Roxtus Arriving in Roxtus, Mata Nui decided to challenge Tuma in a duel. The new warrior managed to defeat the Skrall leader, but after his victory Metus revealed himself as the traitor. Just as he ordered the Skrall and Bone Hunters surrounding the arena to kill Mata Nui, a massive creature made up of hundreds of Scarabax Beetles attacked, frightening the Skrall, who believed it to be a Baterra assault. that eventually collapsed. An army of Glatorian and Agori arrived to assist Mata Nui, and Ackar, Kiina, and Gresh held off a large wave of Skrall, while Mata Nui successfully captured and turned Metus into a serpentine creature. Mata Nui then hurried back to the battle and assisted the Glatorian. After knocking down a number of Skrall, the group combined their newly-granted elemental powers, creating a large blast of energy that knocked back a large group of Skrall, enabling the Glatorian to gain the advantage over them and eventually defeat them. Aftermath After the conflict, the Skrall separated into many small groups led by special forces or named Skrall. Stronius, an elite Skrall, managed to gain control over a small faction, and was rumored to be plotting revenge. Tuma himself was briefly imprisoned, but escaped in the confusion. The Agori had decided to combine their villages to form a Mega-Village, reassembling the Prototype Robot to protect the new village from the harsh environment of Bara Magna. Mata Nui then declared Ackar leader of the united villagers defense force. Appearances *Comic 1: Sands of Bara Magna'' (Mentioned Only) *''Empire of the Skrall'' (Mentioned Only) *''Riddle of the Great Beings'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Crossing'' (In a Vision) *''Comic 2: The Fall of Atero'' *''BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 3: A Hero Reborn'' *''Comic 4: Before the Storm'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' *''Metus' Revenge'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn (Book)'' *''Comic 5: Valley of Fear'' (In a Flashback) *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' (Mentioned Only) *''Glatorian Legends Promo Animation'' Category:Spherus Magna Category:Events Category:Skrall Category:Glatorian